In the prior art, actuating cables for mechanisms arranged remotely in a vehicle are arranged or laid in such a manner that a reversal of a movement and/or actuation direction is not necessary. Under some circumstances, this requires the actuating cable to be laid in a large arc, as a result of which the requirement for construction space and length of the actuating cable increase.
FR 2 765 926 A1 describes a device for reversing the movement and/or actuation direction of an actuating cable of a mechanism.
GB 166 655 A describes a device with a plurality of actuating cables which are actuatable together or independently of one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,057 A describes a device which actuates two coupled mechanisms by means of an actuating cable.